<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First meeting by aeudis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021047">First meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeudis/pseuds/aeudis'>aeudis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meeting, Other, original nico, shortfic, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeudis/pseuds/aeudis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will pops in for a quick chat at Cabin 11</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>First meeting</b>
</p><p>“Woah! Is that the new kid?” Will looked up from his first aid kit. Kayla was tugging on the sleeve of his undershirt, pointing towards the new guy. Nico, maybe?</p><p>“He seems really hyper,” Will said, and it was true. Nico was bouncing around a tired-looking Percy Jackson, waving his hands around wildly and half-saying, half-shouting something.</p><p>Kayla giggled. “Yeah. He’s kind of cute, don’t you think?” Will liked Kayla because she didn’t treat Will any different because he liked guys and girls. Back home in Texas, a few people had tried to bully him for it.</p><p>“In a nerdy way.” Kayla giggled again. She did that a lot, Will noticed.</p><p>“Will and Kayla, get back to work!” The head of the Apollo cabin, a seventeen-year-old Russian girl named Tima Tolstova, snapped. Will thought that Tima was a bit scary, but he hoped that he could be the cabin head one day. Next to him Kayla grumbled,</p><p>“Ugh, I hate healing!”</p><p>“Hey, I really like it.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>***</p><p>Will walked up to the Hermes cabin, a little nervous, and knocked on his door. Connor Stoll opened it. Connor was only a year older than him, which is why he and his brother were handed the duty of cabin head together.</p><p>“Will! Hey!”</p><p>“How’s the new kid?”</p><p>“Oh, him? He’s adjusting pretty well. Just be careful though,” Connor leaned in conspiratorially, “he can be really annoying when you get him talking about that Greek god card game!”</p><p>Will found Nico sitting on his newbie cot, shuffling through a stack of cards. Will noticed that they had a logo on them, a globe inside a crystal ball, and a word- <em>Mythomagic? </em>A few of the kids at Will’s old school played it.</p><p>“Hi! It’s Nico, right?” The new demigod looked up. His eyes were dark brown, but full of light at the same time. His skin was really tan, and he had a head of black hair that managed to look unruly despite barely being two inches long. He smiled.</p><p>“Yeah.” Will sat down on Nico’s sleeping bag. Nico asked, “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Will Solace.”</p><p>“I’m still really weirded out by all this Greek god stuff. It’s, like, I dunno.” Nico shrugged. Today, he was wearing blue jeans, a jean jacket, and a faded green shirt. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s confusing at first. What’s that?” Will pointed at the cards.</p><p>“It’s Mythomagic! You’ve never played? I have, a lot. I have almost every card, except for the Underworld expansion deck.” His eyes lit up.</p><p>“No, I’ve never played. Can you teach me?” Nico did, and they spent another hour trying to play the game. Will thought that Nico seemed cool, funny, a little bit sarcastic. Then, the time finally came when he had to say goodbye.</p><p>“Wait, where are you going?”</p><p>“I have to help out in the hospital.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a bit young to be a doctor?”</p><p>“Normally, yeah, but I’m an Apollo kid. That means we’re good with medicine.” Will leaned forward to Nico’s ear and whispered, “It also means I glow in the dark.”</p><p>Nico burst out laughing. “Wait, seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s really faint. You have to really look to notice it.”</p><p>“That’s really cool. I hope I’m an Apollo kid too, because I hate the dark. Some demigod I am, and I’m supposed to fight monsters!”</p><p>“Nah, that’s just Percy Jackson. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being scared of the dark.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“Thalia, from the Zeus cabin, she’s scared of heights.”</p><p>Will got a flash of something. It must be those healing powers Tima thought he had. But they seemed to be going haywire; apparently, Nico’s body temperature was corpse cold, and his heart rate was impossibly slow, while Nico seemed very much alive and well. Maybe he was picking up some nearby spell from the Hecate cabin?</p><p>“Are you okay?” Nico’s honey-pool eyes were wide with concern.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He stood upright and checked the sun to tell the time (another Apollo thing). It was 10:27, almost time for his shift at the hospital. “Well then, I’ll see you around!”</p><p>“Man, I love this place! I want to stay here for ever!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>